A Helpers Jouney
by reckiewriter
Summary: Helpers are people who help those that live within the tunnels, what happens when one of the helpers needs help from those that live in the tunnels?
1. Chapter 1

Mathea sat with several children ranging in age from three to five. They listened to her as she quickly went through some of the rules before they got up and moved.

"Just remember not to knock into any of your friends when I start the music." Mathea warned before she started the small portable stereo. The children quickly stood up and as the music started the scarves they carried soon moved throughout the room in a variety of ways. Mathea laughed as one of them started to take advantage of the freedom and before she new it the children had started the 'paint' her with their scarves. The music stopped and the children gathered around her to put the scarves back into the small basket.

"Thank you so much for all of your hard work today. I'm so happy with how you're listening to everything, and your singing! Well I couldn't be any prouder." Mathea smiled as she sang the goodbye song and then bid each child a goodbye independently. Waving to the children as they left with their caregivers and parents Mathea turned back to tidy her things before packing them up to take them home. Rolling the rug up, Mathea covered the rug up on the far end of the chamber before returning to her belongings to collect them. As she approached the entrance way Mathea realized that she was no longer alone.

"Vincent!?" Mathea greeted with surprise. "What brings you this way?" Mathea rarely crossed paths with Vincent on her weekly visits to the tunnels.

"Father wanted to speak with you... He said that he would send one of the children to get you, but I offered to come." Vincent explained.

"Is there something wrong?" Mathea asked as she collected her basket with the instruments and scarves that she had brought with her that day for the three classes that she taught on Friday afternoons.

"I don't think so, but Father wanted to speak with you before you went home."

"Oh, of course." Mathea brushed her hair away from her face and picked up her things to take with her. Mathea looked to her friend and laughed. "So serious today!" Mathea laughed as Vincent looked to her.

"I am always serious." Vincent returned.

"Oh you are right." Mathea laughed again. "I always have to work so hard at making you laugh."

"You have a way with the children; your nature certainly draws them to you." Vincent changed the subject as Mathea would tease him for the entire walk to Father's chamber.

"The children here are gifts from God. If I was to compare them with the children that I teach above, you would be amazed." Mathea agreed. "Are you alright today? You don't want to be teased?" Mathea wasn't interested in letting go of the more brooding nature that Vincent was in today.

"I am doing well. Just a little preoccupied with the some of the lower chambers. They are gathering water, we're unsure on the origin of the water and two older children have been displaced from there sanctuary and are not very happy about it." Vincent admitted and Mathea nodded her head.

"Oh, your personal domain when you are a teenager is very important. I can see where you would have some pressure to fix the problem." Mathea agreed.

"I'm glad that you understand." Vincent smiled then and truly felt that Mathea said those things without jest. They approached Fathers chamber and Mathea entered seeing Father sitting at a desk surround by books and maps.

"Father it is good to see you!" Mathea greeted and came closer to the older

man, put her belongings down and greeted him with a hug and two side cheek kisses. Father smiled and beckoned Mathea to sit down with him.

"Matti I am so glad that you were able to come and see me today."

"Well Vincent sort of made it sound like I didn't have an option.." Mathea admitted and looked over to see Vincent start to protest.

"Vincent, did you ask if Matti could come today."

"I just said that you wanted to speak with her… I didn't…" He saw Mathea's eyes dance with merriment and he stopped.

"I have all afternoon Father. I'm not expected back till four thirty."

"Well, then we'll get right to the reason I wanted to speak with you." Father went to focus just on Mathea and noted her appearance before he started. A woman in her mid twenties, with short blond hair held back in some clips to keep away from her face and very fair complexion sat across from him. She wore a pair of jeans and a sweater, along with a vest to ward against the chill in the tunnels. She had a strong bone structure and looked every bit her Scandinavian heritage. The only difference he noted was that she looked tired, more so than in the past.

"You want to know how my bestemamma is doing don't you?" Mathea asked.

"I was wondering."

"She's as good as she can be… She stopped her treatments last month, and is refusing to go any more. They doctors don't think she has much time left." Mathea informed in a matter of a fact way. "The hospice people have started to come. I hope that I'll be able to continue to come for the children, but I might have to miss a few weeks." Mathea allowed.

"If we can help in any way, any of us will be willing to do whatever we can."

"I know that, and I am thankful for it too. Bestemamma wouldn't want too much help though." Mathea warned. Her Grandmother had always been the helper and didn't do well with having others help her. Her grandparents had come to the States before Mathea was born. When they were settled they called to have Mathea sent over from Norway when she was ten. Her father had left her mother years before, and her mother didn't want to leave Norway her grandmother had petitioned to have Mathea sent over for schooling and some opportunities that wouldn't be provided for her in the slums of the Oslo. Her mother had gotten into a crowd that was doing bad things and it wasn't difficult for Mathea to be packed up and sent halfway across the world. She lived with her grandparents until her Bestepappa had passed away. Mathea had received scholarships to attend a local community college and had taken early childhood education and music. Mathea didn't know about Bestemamma's helping life until she returned from school to find some interesting guests in the small apartment. Mathea had been introduced to the world below the city and had fallen in love with the people and had continued to help when Bestemamma had to stop because of her health issues.

Mathea had brought music to the children below and introduced new ways of working with the littlest members of the community much to enjoyment of the parents and caregivers. Mathea also continued to work in several shelters providing child care and other services for the children of the families that came through the system throughout the Bronx bringing in some money to help offset Bestemamma's pension and savings. They hadn't a lot, but Mathea loved her family and chose to do without a lot of things in order to stay close.

"Mary wanted to send these with you…" Father pulled a few things out from behind his desk and passed them over to Mathea.

"Thank you." Mathea took the packages. "So tell me how things are going here?" Mathea asked. She loved to hear about the people who lived here.

Father smiled and leaned back in his chair and before long Vincent had joined in the conversation, and Mathea's laughter soon filled the room. Reminding both men that the laughter that they had grown to know and love did still have a place in Mathea's life and Vincent felt some comfort knowing that he was able to elevate Mathea's day by the simple act of sharing.


	2. Chapter 2

Collecting her things a while later Mathea big goodbye to her friends and headed out of the chamber and towards home. The long walk occasionally shortened by someone walking with her. As she came out at a subway station, Mathea noticed the sky was turning dark and she realized that she probably was running later than she thought. Quickening her pace, Mathea let herself into the basement apartment of the brownstone.

"Lavine, sorry I'm late." Mathea called out and Lavine, one of the hospice workers came out of the kitchen.

"It's okay love. You're not running too late. I've just finished settling your Grandmother down, she's had some pain today so the nurse came by to help increase the dosage. The on call doctor's number is by the phone if you need him. I'll be in tomorrow to help with her care." Lavine then looked at the young woman and smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

"The children were great; my classes are so much fun. I stopped by to visit some friends and before I new it I was running late. Thanks so much for your help." Mathea breathed and the woman smiled.

"Not a problem child. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Night." Mathea made sure the door was locked behind her and went to sit with her Bestemamma.

"Did Father stop you today?" Annika asked as Mathea brought the packages from Mary into the room.

"Of course he did…" Mathea nodded. "You didn't think that word wouldn't get out about your condition? You've been a helper for almost thirty years, it was only a matter of time before people are going to come and want to help."

"I know, but they all have so little… I can't take anything from them."

"They realize that too, but you have little choice in the matter, so stop being so vanskelig." Mathea warned.

"You will not speak that language in this home… How many times have I to tell you that we will only speak English here."

"As I said earlier Bestemamma, you are going to have help coming from all corners. Above and below." Mathea then opened the packages to reveals some herbal teas, and some other herbs to help spice up their cooking. "It is from the family in China town." Mathea read out loud. "The tea smells wonderful. Maybe I should make us some." Mathea let her Bestemamma smell the tea before standing up and moving into the kitchen. Lavine had started some soup on the stove and Mathea was pleased to be able to add some of the spices to make it taste a little better. Pulling the tea kettle out from under the tap she kept up a steady stream of conversation. With some hot soup and tea in her Annika soon drifted off into some needed sleep. Mathea covered her with another blanket and moved out into the living room that Mathea had used as her own since they had moved to the smaller apartment. She sat with a book for the remainder of the lonely evening. It was difficult not to have her grandmother to visit with, Mathea couldn't remember the last time they had a television in their apartment, and Mathea put her small stereo on to listen to some music and closed her eyes, and cuddled under several blankets so they wouldn't have to turn the heat up any higher than necessary.

Annika called out during the night and Mathea quickly responded offering some comfort. Annika found herself curled up on the chair in her Bestemamma's room the rest of the night and woke with a crick in her neck the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone was knocking on the door and Mathea had to struggle to put on her housecoat and sloshed out of the shower to answer it. Veronica stood in the doorway with a bag of groceries.

"I had too much…" Veronica lied and Mathea laughed.

"Oh I bet you did." Mathea nodded and let her in. Veronica was one of the councillors at the shelter that Mathea worked at during the week.

"Sorry to pull you from the shower, I thought you'd be up and ready to go like always."

"We had a ." Mathea admitted and Veronica nodded and looked at her friend.

"Did you think you might need some time off?"

"Hard to say, the hospice is fabulous, but they aren't here all the time. This could go quickly, or take a long time." Mathea sighed as she looked in the direction of the bedroom.

"Is that Veronica?" Annika called from the bedroom.

"Yes it is." Veronica answered.

"You didn't bring any food did you?"

"Nothing."

"You lie!" Annika called back and Veronica took that as an invitation into the room, allowing Mathea some time to finish putting herself together.

The doctor mentioned later that week Annika didn't have much time left and Mathea nodded in agreement. Annika had always been so full of energy, and watching as she slowly faded had been difficult. Mathea sent word to those in the tunnels that she wouldn't be down for the classes on Friday and promised to be in touch when she could. Later that night a slight tapping awoke Mathea from a light sleep and when Mathea answered the door, Vincent stood in the shadows his large robe completely covering him from anyone notice on the street.

"I thought perhaps Annika wouldn't mind a visit from me." Vincent suggested and Mathea close to tears at his sudden arrival welcomed him in. Vincent sat close to Annika and opened a book of familiar poems and stories. Mathea curled herself close to her Bestemamma and dozed off soon after Vincent started to read. The morning came and Mathea found herself sitting with her Bestemamma finally slipped away, kissing her hands and checks Mathea said an Old Norwegian prayer and left the room.

"She had done all the planning before she died." Mathea told the police that came to do the report. The morgue came and took her Bestemamma away and Mathea sat in the silent apartment and stared at the wall, waiting for the emotions of loss and grief to start, yet she was unable to shed tears, thinking only of the legacy that Annika had left, and the people that she had touched

"Did we wake you?" Kipper asked as he came in. Mathea was confused why some of the youth from the tunnels were coming to her house, and let them in, they normally only came in the evening when getting out the tunnels was less difficult.

"I was sleeping, sorry. Kipper what are you doing here?"

"Father wanted to make sure you were all right." Samantha admitted and looked around the apartment. "We heard that Annika passed away early this morning."

"The morgue took her about two hours ago… I have to prepare some things for her funeral."

"We were sent to help…" Kipper told her.

"I don't know what you could do." Mathea admitted and then laughed at the thought. "Father sent the two of you to help?"

"Why is that so funny?" Samantha asked sounding a little put out.

"I don't know, it's just that he always mentions that you two get into more trouble then most…"

"Well he must have figured that you'd keep us in line then." Kipper snickered.

"I have some dishes that need washing… I could use some help cleaning up this place, it hasn't seen a mop in a week." Mathea pulled out some cleaning supplies from the closet and handed them over to Kipper, who quickly stopped laughing and got to work. Samantha went to the kitchen and cleaned some of the dishes, noting that there was no hot water, and put them away for Mathea. Samantha couldn't help but notice the emptiness of the cupboards and marked it down to share that with the others when she got back.

Mathea changed and prepared the clothes that Annika had wanted to be buried in and prepared to leave the apartment.

"I'm releasing you from duty my two friends. Go back to the others and tell them that I'll be in touch." Mathea looked down at her hands and then back to the teenagers. "Thank you for coming though." Mathea admitted and hugged them before sending them on their way. Catching the next bus, Mathea finished the work needed before returning home to the empty apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look tired." Mary observed as she picked up one of the children after her class a month or so later.

"I've been busy. I've had to pull extra shifts at the centre…" Mathea admitted as she cleaned up, she didn't share anything else about why she was working more.

"Why don't you stay for dinner… Winslow always has extra for those that visit." Mary offered and Mathea looked thoughtful. The last real meal she'd eaten in the past few days was macaroni and cheese that she had stretched into two meals. They fed her sometime at the centre if she pulled a double shift but the food was always cold. Winslow prepared solid food, and it was always hot. Mathea paused before answering, waffling between staying and heading above.

"Thank you for the invitation. I think that I would like to stay actually." Mathea smiled and Mary nodded in agreement.

There was quite a crowd out for dinner, and Mathea enjoyed the company. It was after dinner when some of the older youth suggested some games and offered for Mathea to stay too. Mathea felt warm and full, and rested her head in her hand to watch.

"Mathea?" Father had walked down the tunnel to quiet the youth down, and noticed that Mathea had fallen asleep.

"Oh…" Mathea jolted awake and smiled at Father. "I must have closed my eyes for a few minutes. It must be getting late." Mathea looked at her watch and nodded. "I should be going home."

"Maybe you could spend the night. Vincent just returned from a patrol and noticed that it was snowing. You could head home in the morning." Father suggested, and Mathea was about to protest, but realized that her apartment would be cold, and she wasn't interested in spending the night shivering. "Come, we'll prepare a guest chamber for you." Father had already started to think that Mathea would be safer below, she hadn't said anything to anyone, but they all were becoming more aware of her situation above. Mathea nodded her head and followed Father out and down the tunnel. The chamber was warm and inviting and it didn't take Mathea long to climb into some bed clothes and crawl into the bed.

"When do we tell her that she is welcomed to live below with us?" Mary asked as she came out of the chamber. Father shook his head and started back to his own.

"Her situation above isn't very good. She is from a line of individuals that don't ask for help, they provide it. Perhaps we just provide her with some possible options and let her choose." Father sat down and Mary looked concerned.

"Samantha was visiting last week, and said that her apartment is cold. She didn't want to take her coat off, and Mattie didn't suggest it either." Mary started.

"She has friends at work though. They've been trying to help her out too. She has to make these choices on her own, or she won't be happy."

"She's always happy though. Full of energy and life." Mary agreed. "I would hate for her to loose it." The two of them sat in the quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Going so soon?" Mary asked as Mathea collected her things to leave.

"I really should go, I'm working this afternoon. I still need to get back and change clothes." Mathea admitted. "I'll be back on Friday, thanks for the bed."

"You are always welcome…"

"Thanks." Mathea smiled and hugged Mary before she turned to leave.

The snow that had fallen the previous evening had turned to grey slush, and Mathea sloshed through it to get back to her place. Unlocking the door, Mathea pulled out mail from her box and noticed the past due notice on the first one. The heat was to be turned off without notice; she read the bill and sighed as she went into the chilly apartment. She just hoped that the electricity payment she made last week would be enough to let her keep her lights on for a few more weeks. She could live with the space heater she'd put on during the night to keep her from being too cold, and the people upstairs still had heat so the pipes wouldn't freeze. Mathea had been through worse when she lived with her mother in Oslo, so she'd manage somehow. She went to her wardrobe, pulled out a clean pair of clothes and dressed quickly before heading back outside.

"Hi Mattie, I'm glad you were able to come in today. We would have been so short staffed if you hadn't." Jack commented as he saw Mathea coming though the door. He noticed that she looked a bit more rested and was thankful that she was willing to work so many extra hours, even though the pay was so little. Something about Mathea never seemed to question the amount of money she earned. He wished more people were like Mathea.

"Not a problem." Mathea nodded and moved towards the entrance of the shelters main room. "With the snow, everyone moves indoors." Mathea put on the apron that distinguished the staff from the clients and got to work.

Work kept her busy for the next week, and an outbreak of the Flu kept Mathea away from the tunnels. She didn't want to subject any of the dwellers to possibly contracting the nasty bug, so she cancelled her classes and worked at the shelter that was completely understaffed and overused. She visited the public library one afternoon she was off and found herself an unused section of the study area and put her hands on the radiators and warmed herself. She kept telling herself that things had to get better with the coming of spring. She would find a rooming house, where the rent wasn't so high, and find another job that paid a little more than the shelter. She didn't need much just a small room and a place to prepare some of her meals. She could vision what she wanted and smiled with the idea.

"Is this spot taken?" Mathea opened her eyes to see a large man standing infront of the desk.

"Noah?" Mathea asked unsure if it was him.

"You look sad." Noah offered and Mathea smiled again.

"You have been watching me for awhile haven't you?" Mathea asked.

"Not too long, I watched as you came into the library. This is a hideout for many a cold person on days like this."

"Why are you above anyways?" Mathea asked and Noah took a seat across from her.

"I had some errands to run, and saw you. Are you alright? You haven't been below in a few weeks."

"The flu was going around the Shelter. I didn't want to bring it with me if I was carrying the virus. I thought that you didn't need that down there." Mathea admitted.

"You are always thinking of others." Noah returned and Mathea nodded.

"Come I'll walk you back to your apartment, its turning dark outside." Noah mentioned after the two had talked for some time. Mathea agreed and the two walked back through the darkening street. Noah followed Mathea down the stairs and wouldn't leave until Mathea let him in the apartment. It was cold in the apartment. Noah went to turn on the hall light and the lights didn't go on.


	6. Chapter 6

"Must be a power outage." Mathea lied as she went to light a few candles in the kitchen.

"I don't think so… When was the last time you paid your electrical bill?"

"I paid some of it at the beginning of the month." Mathea admitted and went to show Noah out. "Once I get my next paycheque I'll be able to pay some more and the power will come back on."

"The heat too?" Noah asked. Mathea couldn't argue about this. She looked at Noah and shook her head.

"Maybe."

"Pack some of your belongings; you can come home with me. At least its warmer there." Noah suggested. Mathea was on the verge of tears, and nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll be a few minutes." Mathea went down the hallway to her wardrobe and pulled out a few clothes and personal belongings. Mathea then followed Noah out of the apartment and down the street. She was tired and worn out by the time they had made it too the inner tunnels. She new what was coming, and bit her lip and sniffled a bit as she came into Father's main chamber. She had been trying to pull herself together for almost an hour, and figured the bad side of her emotional self was about come to the surface.

"Noah we were getting worried when you hadn't returned we thought maybe something happened."

"I found Mattie sitting in the library, and when I walked her home I discovered that she had no lights or heat in her place. I insisted that she come with me." Noah told Father and then looked back at Mathea who was on the verge of losing her composure.

"Mattie here sit down." Father suggested as Mathea sat down.

"What is it? Why are you struggling?"

"I've been trying so hard…" Mathea started, the words were hard to express, as she shuddered on her tears. "I've tried to pay the bills…" The tears soon flowed. "I can't keep up…" Mathea managed to get out her voice rising in defeat.

"Just breathe Mattie…" Father suggested and Mathea tried to breath. She felt dejected and beaten down. If she hadn't such a strong composure against depression, she probably would be on the verge of a complete nervous breakdown she thought as she breathed. Her internal dialogue had always run faster than her external one, especially when she was upset like she was.

"I don't make enough to make ends meet. Everything is so expensive in above…" Mathea admitted. "I work, and I pay bills… The only time I have a break is when I come here and then the flu came and I couldn't even come here for a bit."

"Mattie, you are welcomed to live here…" Father offered and Mattie looked at him in disbelief.

"Live here? In the tunnels?" Mattie asked like the idea had never passed through her mind before.

"Of course." Father told her and Mathea only looked confused.

"I work though."

"In a shelter above that doesn't pay you enough to survive. You could live here and work with the children every day." Father suggested and Mathea shook her head. She was too tired to think about this. "Maybe you'd like to sleep on it, think about your options. Normally an offer to live here doesn't go out so quickly. Although you have proven yourself on more than one occasion to be worthy of the trust and commitment we need from people who live here." Father beckoned Mary into the room when he saw her hovering. "Mary prepared a place for you to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Father assured and Mathea feeling drained from her tear fest as her Bestemamma called them followed, Mary out of the room and allowed her to be tucked in like a small child.

"You work so hard at trying to make things all fit right. Why don't you just rest for a few days before you make any decisions?" Mary suggested. Mathea nodded her head and bid her goodnight. Mathea lay quietly in the darkened chamber and listened to the taps on the pipes. Some quiet voices floated down the tunnels, but most of the community where preparing for bed themselves and the thought of living amongst these kind people did seem very appealing. She'd have to be an active member of the community, and pay her way. Bestemamma would have it no other way she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mathea awoke the next morning, tired and still on edge. Her emotions sat very close to the service and she never felt completely comfortable when she was like this. Mathea noticed that her belongings had found their way into the chamber and she quickly dressed for the day. She didn't want to appear lazy so she made her bed and straitened her things before she left the chamber.

"Mattie, I was going to come and get you for breakfast." Samantha called out as Mathea made her way down the tunnel.

"Oh, I'm not all that hungry this morning." Mathea noted.

"We always eat breakfast down here." Samantha announced and turned Mathea around towards the dinning hall. Mathea sat slowly at a table, while Samanth went to gather some food. One of the children Mathea's taught came towards her with her mother.

"Mattie!" Jenny greeted with a squeal. She ran to her and threw her arms around her. "Why are you here?"

"I stayed over night." Mathea explained to the four year old. "I'm going to have some breakfast."

"Me too!" Jenny announced and looked at her mother. "Can I eat here with Mattie?"

"We don't want to intrude with your breakfast." Janice started when she saw Samantha coming back with two bowls of porridge.

"You aren't intruding!" Samantha answered for Mathea. "Sit, Mary's bringing some sweat tea."

"Oh goodie!" Jenny quickly sat down beside Mathea and smiled.

Mathea sat quietly while everyone ate their breakfast, trying to keep her happy composure, but all she really wanted to do was curl up in a far off corner and continue her pitty fest.

"You didn't eat much." Mary observed and Mathea nodded.

"I haven't been eating much lately. Maybe I'm just used to it." Mathea agreed.

"Do you want to go and rest some?" Mary asked.

"No, if I'm going to spend any amount of time here, I should be helping with things. Maybe do some dishes? I'm good at cleaning up." Mathea offered.

"All in time." Mary told her and Mathea sighed, she didn't want to argue with Mary, she was only trying to help her. Fragile was something she wasn't so she tried not to become distracted by the mothering nature. Her Bestemamma had loved her, but she didn't mother her.

"Thanks…" Mathea smiled and followed Mary out of the chamber. Mathea found herself sitting in the library chamber with books surrounding her. She liked this spot she decided as she had never the opportunity to sit by herself in this chamber. Mathea hadn't had a chance to sit quietly in such a long time, that she had to stop herself a few times to sit still. It was warm, and the smell of the mouldy and dusty books made her sleepy.

"Mathea, sorry I didn't realize you were sleeping." A voice came from the far end of the chamber.

"The only one that calls me by my full name is you Vincent, did you know that? Please come and do what you need to do." Mathea opened her eyes.

"Mary said that she had left you to your own devices, and I thought that you might enjoy a visit."

"I would enjoy a visit. Everyone is walking around on eggshells with me today. A person has a small breakdown and everyone thinks she's gone over the edge." Mathea shared.

"You've been under a lot of stress lately. It is understandable."

"Thanks." Mathea nodded and watched as Vincent came closer. "Will you treat me normally?"

"Of course." Vincent agreed.

"So, you aren't busy with pipe fixing, or teaching?" Mathea asked. "Perhaps a certain someone has other plans for her day?" If Vincent blushed, Mathea couldn't tell so she just watched as Vincent thought of a response.

"The pipes are fixed, the water has receded and the youth that had been displaced by the problem have gathered their belongings and returned to their lower domains. Teaching doesn't happen on Sundays, and as for the other thing, Catherine and I have odd times of meeting, and she may find her way below today if she can manage it." Vincent paused. "Although I think she mentioned something about a breakfast with friends mid morning."

"Oh, I see." Mathea picked up a book and brushed it off. "A lot of dusting needs to be done around here."

"These books are often too much work, Father often helps a youth understand a lesson by sorting through them while he watches from his desk down there."

"Books shouldn't be a punishment." Mathea looked shocked.

"The books aren't the punishment." Vincent assured.

"The cleaning is…" Mathea nodded her head in understanding. "Oh I could think of a few that spend a lot of time around this chamber then." She laughed at the picture she had in her head.

"You understand children and youth well." Vincent laughed softly.

"I'm not that far from being one I suspect. Plus most of these children are wonderful… With so many caring adults around, they thrive in this environment."

"Father shared that he offered you a place as well." Vincent started.

"He did, I never thought about living here before, it's all quite a new thought." Mathea admitted. "The thought of living here, and not above makes me think about what I would be giving up."

"What is it that you would be giving up?" Vincent asked. Mathea's eyes became watery and she looked to the ceiling to control her emotions, that still lingered so close to the top.

"That's the problem Vincent. My Bestemamma brought me here to America to give me a life that was filled with possibilities. I came here and thought everything was going to be so much better, what happened, I end up working harder to provide for myself and have nothing to prove to the sacrifice that my elders provided for me." Mathea sighed. "I failed them…" Mathea whispered.

"You didn't fail them Mathea, you have succeeded in so much… Your Grandmother wasn't disappointed in you. She was proud of the work you did, and the time you offered people with so much less. She was happy that you did things that made you happy and helped people. She wasn't concerned with the financial rewards of what you did. She was happy for the work you accomplished with those that the city above tends to forget about." Vincent had moved closer so she would hear him. Mathea looked like she might actually break down into a good cry, but her features changed and she looked back at Vincent.

"Thank you." Mathea smiled. "I think I needed to hear that even more than I thought." She hugged Vincent then.

"You are most welcome.." Vincent nodded and hugged her back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where does all the hot water come from?" Mathea asked as she followed Tannis down the tunnel towards the 'washing chamber.'

"Mouse said it was from the steam pipes. I'm not sure, too technical for me to figure out. I just know that there is always enough water to have baths, wash clothes and dishes." Tannis lead Mathea behind one of the privacy screens. "When you are bathing here, just slip the occupied sign on the front of the screen, and as long as people can read you won't be interrupted." Tannis then showed Mathea how to use the taps, and the how to drain the water out when she was done.

"Another one of Mouse's contraptions?" Mathea asked.

"I think Winslow and Marcus had some ideas about this as well." Tannis nodded and handed Mathea some towels, soap and wash cloth. "Just bundle your dirty clothes together in the laundry bag. I'll show you the laundry room when you have enough clothes to wash, unfortunately anyone over the age of fifteen has to do their own wash." Tannis laughed. "Well some of the boys, work out some chore swaps though."

"I'd imagine that isn't such a bad thing." Mathea started to take her socks off and prepared to climb into the hot water. "Thanks."

"I'll see you around." Tannis left Mathea and soon Mathea had slipped into the hot water and dunked her head under, it was wonderful to have so much water around her, she didn't want to leave. Mathea had been boiling two pots of water to add to the cold water in the bathroom above. The water always became cold before she was finished washing, the water here seemed to stay warm much longer, but then the room wasn't freezing either. Mathea brushed her fingers through her wet hair and wrapped a towel around her head. Climbing into some clean clothes, Mathea drained the water, wiped the tub out and hung the towels up in the 'used' section of the washing chamber. The person on towel duty would collect it when it was dry.

"You look clean…" Samantha greeted and laughed as she waited for Mathea out in the tunnel. "I thought you'd never get out of that bath tub."

"It was nice to soak in hot water… I haven't had that treat for a long time."

"Well, then I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come on, Father wants to talk to you about something."

"Okay, let me comb my hair out and I'll come along." Mathea quickly brushed her hair, slipped a few clips into the wet tresses and followed Samantha as the young woman moved quickly through the tunnels. Mathea heard screaming of a small child long before she came to the main chamber.

"What's wrong?" Mathea asked quietly as she came into the chamber. A small child sat screaming on her mothers lap, a cloth already soaked with blood alerted Mathea to some sort of injury.

"Mary's busy with some other children, and I could use some help with Kerea here." Father asked. "You were the first one to come to mind with dealing with the little ones."

"Of course." Mathea calmly went to Kerea and smiled. "Hi Sue Ellen." Mathea greeted. Sue Ellen couldn't have been much older the nineteen, and with her three year old screaming on her lap, she looked just a pale as Kerea did red. "Oh my goodness!" Mathea turned her attention to Kerea and started to talk softly with the child and soon Kerea had stopped screaming and squirming long enough for Father to take control over the head wound. Mathea sang softly with the child and before long Father had finished with the stitches and placed a bandage on her forehead.

"Thank you." Father turned to Mathea after Sue Ellen and Kerea left, he had suggested that they both go and try to lay down for a bit and promised that he would have Mary come by to see them in a few hours to make sure everything was okay. Sue Ellen hugged Mathea tightly before turning to carry her now exhausted daughter out of the chamber.

"Not a problem." Mathea turned back towards Father and sat down in the chair, suddenly feeling tired from the episode as well. "Children fall down when they are little. I was just glad that I was able to help out." Mathea looked to Father. "Did you want me to help you clean your instruments up?" Mathea offered. "I know a lot about disinfecting things, I've had enough experience helping out the hospice nurses with Bestemamma, and at the shelter above when the doctors came for random visits." Father looked thoughtful and realized what Mathea was offering and nodded his head.

"Thank you Mathea, that would be actually very helpful." Father returned and Mathea quickly went about the task returning everything properly back into its rightful place. When she was finished she found Father sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

"Father, I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need my help with anything like this again, please send someone to me. I know that Mary and Vincent help out too, but sometimes it's good to have someone else just in case." Mathea then paused. "Also thank you for chamber."

"Oh Mathea that is a wonderful offer thank you, I will remember." Father smiled. "As for the chamber, it's small. If you wanted something larger I'm sure one of the youth would be able to help find something."

"I'm used to small, it's more than enough." Mathea smiled and left.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here, let me help you with that!" Mary offered as she saw Mathea coming down the tunnel with a large basket of clean linen. She had her stereo in one hand as well and she was struggling to keep the basket from over turning.

"Thank you." Mathea laughed. "I thought I could manage it all, but the way was bit too far."

"Who's laundry have you done today?"

"Actually it's my laundry." Mathea laughed again. "I didn't do anyone else's today, because I taught all morning."

"Well I'm glad that you're actually taking some time for yourself this afternoon." Mary sighed.

"Okay…" Mathea nodded. She still felt like she needed to give back to this community that had given her a new home, and new hope for a safe and happy life.

"What have you gotten into now?"

"Nothing that I can't handle." Mathea smiled.

"Oh, Where have I heard that before.." Mary sighed and helped Mathea back towards her chamber.

"You are not going to ask any further?" Mathea asked in surprise.

"No," Mary placed the laundry basket on Mathea's bed. "Sometimes it's just easier to not ask any further." Mathea laughed then and watched the woman leave the chamber.

"You don't need to read those you know." Father warned as Mathea took several books from the shelf near Father's desk.

"I do, I want to learn more about the tunnels, why write a journal about the people and the things that happen, if someone like myself isn't able to read them." Mathea admitted and sat down across from Father for a moment. It was just at that time that Trinity a young girl not more than nine rushed into the Chamber.

"Father! Mary said that I could go and pick up the spices from Huang's if I was able to find someone older to go with me!" Trinity announced.

"That sounds like a fun adventure." Father admitted as the child came down he stairs. "Who will go with you?" The girl looked thoughtful and looked to Mathea.

"Mathea will you go?" Trinity asked.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Mathea answered.

"I think Mary was thinking an older youth, maybe Kipper or Samantha…"

"They're both so busy all the time with other things, Mathea will come with me?" Trinity begged and Mathea laughed.

"Of course, when do you want to go?" Mathea asked as she stood up and placed the journals back on the table, knowing that Trinity wanted to go now.

"Now?" Trinity asked.

"Of course, do you have the list?"

"Right here!" Trinity announced and pulled a piece of paper from her satchel.

"Great, I guess I'll come back for the journals another time." Mathea looked at Father and smiled.

"They will be here. Have fun."

"We will." Mathea nodded and took hold of Trinity's hand and started out of the tunnel.

The walk was long, it took them over an hour to walk the distance through the tunnels to the underground entrance of the shop. Their was a purple cord hanging down from the stairs, and Trinity pulled it, knowing that if cord was pulled up that it was safe for them to enter the storage room in the basement. The cord slid up the wall and the two travellers climbed the ladder. Huang's store was a child's magical store. Trinity walked up and down the isle looking at the many things Huang had stacked in his store. Mathea had taken the list and waited for Huang to fill the order of things. Mathea started to pull money out of her bag, when Huang put up his hand.

"I take no money from below." Huang assured.

"I can offer you something to cover the costs though." Mathea insisted.

"I take no money." Huang was adamant.

"Okay, thank you." Mathea acknowledged and called for Trinity to come back to her. "Mary also says many thanks."

"That is enough. You must go now. Before customers see you and wonder why white girls visit with Huang."

Mathea understood, he was on a side street far from the main traffic of tourist, Trinity and she stood out like a red light. Mathea took hold of Trinity and the two headed back into tunnels. Trinity was so excited that she bounced for awhile longer before her pace slowed.


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't remember it being so long last time."

"Trent and Issac helped carry you for a bit if I remember the stories." Mathea reminded.

"Will you carry me?"

"No, you are too big for me, Mary wouldn't have let you run this important errand if she didn't think you could manage the walk." Mathea encouraged and Trinity nodded and walked on. As they rounded a bend in the tunnel a young boy, not much older than Trinity jumped out form one of the alcoves. He was dirty, and obviously had found his way from above into the outer tunnels. He looked wild, his hair was a mess and his clothes filthy. Trinity screamed when he rushed them suddenly. Mathea quickly stepped in front of her to protect her.

"Give me your money." He demanded and Mathea quickly dug through her bag to find the money that she had. She handed him the money and stepped back as he whipped a knife around the air with sudden movements. "Food…"

"We don't have any food, but we could help you get some though." Mathea responded calmly.

"No…" He lunged forward striking the knife at Mathea who instinctively held out her hands and arms out infront of her to protect her and Trinity. The knife dug into Mathea's palm and wrist making Mathea gasped out with fear and pain as she felt the blood start down her arm. The boy realizing what he had done, grabbed the money and ran away.

"Are you okay?" Mathea asked as she tried to ascertain the situation. Trinity nodded.

"Mathea you're really bleeding though." Trinity pointed to her and Mathea realized that the knife had cut her deeply; dark blood was seeping through her sweater. Pulling the scarf she wore around her neck off she quickly applied pressure and wrapped it around her arm.

"We need to keep walking Trinity, let's go." Mathea suggested strongly, her adrenaline urging her onward. Trinity took the basket that Mathea handed her. It wasn't much further that Mathea started to feel light headed and paused, resting her hand against the wall.

"Mathea, are you okay?"

"I don't think so actually." Mathea admitted, her hand was throbbing, and she noticed that blood had actually started to seep through the scarf. "Trinity, I don't think I'm going to manage it much further without some help. I need you to be strong and go and get some for me."

"I can't go on my own!" Trinity gasped realizing what Mathea was asking.

"Yes you can, you know the way." Mathea told her. "I'm going to keep walking at a slower pace..." That was an understatement, she could feel the blood rushing through her ears, she was going to pass out and she didn't want to do it around Trinity.

"Mathea."

"Go…" Mathea ordered the girl trying to make it not sound like begging. The little girl took the lantern and Mathea watched her go with the light. With a hand on the wall, Mathea continued to walk slowly. She wasn't sure if her legs were trembling or she was shaking because of the dampness in the tunnel. She was almost relieved to see the light of another lantern coming quickly down the tunnel towards her. "Thank God!" She whispered to herself as she saw Vincent and Father coming towards her.

"Mathea!" Father called out as she felt her legs start to give out from under her.

"Mathea, Trinity said…" Father's voice was calm, although Mathea could hear the urgency in his voice at the same time once he noted the bloody arm and clothing. He had a serious look to him, and Mathea tried to explain but her head was too fuzzy, her body shaking she did not have the energy to do anything else at this point. Mathea let Vincent gather her up in his arms and, rested her head on Vincent's chest. "We need to get you back." Father insisted as he did a look over of Mathea's condition.

"I'm cold…" Mathea admitted as she was placed down so Father could come closer to her.

"You're in shock, from the loss of blood." Father told her outright. Mary had followed close behind and started to cover Mathea with some quilts, the shaking didn't slow. Father took hold of Mathea's arm and she whimpered softly as her started to undress the scarf from her. She could feel perspiration, even though she was shaking with cold. "This is going to hurt…" Father started and as he came closer to the injury Mathea passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

"What happened?" Father asked as he found Mary walking down the tunnel with Mathea's soiled clothes.

"She woke up being sick, I didn't have any warning that was going to happen." Mary admitted and Father went further down the hall.

"Has her fever broken at all?"

"I don't think so…"

"I think we may need to get a hold of Peter. See if he can help us out a bit. She's been sick for two days, and doesn't appear to be getting better. I'm afraid that she might be developing septicaemia."

"I'll have someone go." Mary agreed, and continued down the tunnel while Father went to sit with Mathea.

Peter walked in on Mathea as she lethargically had some help with a weak bowl of broth.

"Hi." Mathea greeted with a smile.

"You my friend do not look all that hot…" Peter admitted as he came closer to her. The colour that Mathea normally had was completely gone, her eyes looked dull and she had a fever Peter new without taking a temperature. Normally people that looked as sick as she was were in a hospital and he new that Father realized that or he wouldn't have called for him.

"How is her food intake?" Peter asked Mary.

"Not so good, Mathea isn't keeping much down." Mary admitted.

"Is she throwing up any blood?" Peter asked, and looked back at Mathea realizing he was talking in front of her which was very rude. He didn't need to worry because the exhausted girl had fallen back asleep.

"Not that I've noticed, she just is so miserable though. The poor thing is drenched through several times daily and then she nearly passes out when you have to move her arm around… I feel so terrible for her." Mary sighed.

"Mathea, I'm going to check the dressing on your arm." Peter mentioned to her and Mathea opened her eyes and nodded. Peter unwrapped the gauze to see several rows of neat stitches performed with care by Father. The wound looked nasty with infection and Peter looked back up to Mathea. "Mathea, there is an infection in your arm. I'm going to have to clean out the wound." He paused. "This is going to hurt."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mathea asked softly. Peter with the help of Father irrigated the wound. Mathea's tears flowed freely, but beyond a few wimpers, Mathea held up. When they were done, Peter pulled several things from his bag.

"This should help with the pain…" Peter offered and proceeded to give an injection, Mathea quickly fell into a drug induced slumber needed by the girl. He then went about quickly setting a makeshift IV pole and put an IV into the sleeping girl.

"She's going to need to be on this IV for at least three days." Peter advised. "I'll leave the extra supplies. She needs antibiotics like anything, she probably could stand to have a blood transfusion too."

"That doesn't seem like a good idea here." Father warned.

"I know. Mathea did loose several pints of blood with that injury. God I would never wish a slash wound on anyone." Peter sighed. "The antibiotics will help with the infection, her body will have to just rest till her blood count rises back up again. I can only imagine what it must be sitting at right now."

"Thank you for coming, we wouldn't have called on you if we didn't think she needed extra help."

"I know, it is never wrong for you to call for help when you need it Jacob, that's what friends are for." Peter sighed. "Mathea is going to sleep for awhile with what I gave her. Mary you could probably go and get some rest."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Mary agreed and looked over to Father.

"Offer the man some tea or something," Mary suggested.

"Yes, I will." Father shoed Mary off to her chamber the two friends sat down to talk for a few hours before Peter left with Vincent close beside, spending his own time with their dear friend.

"Did you ever find the boy?" Peter asked as he walked slowly beside Vincent.

"No, he must have slipped down from above and returned the same way once he collected the money from Mathea." Vincent admitted.

"Trinity is alright though?" Peter insisted.

"She was frightened, but she did everything perfect. She's eager to see Mathea with her own eyes, but Father won't let anyone visit right now. She's too sick."

"It's probably a good thing." Peter agreed. "If her condition changes, you will have to take her above. I'm afraid that if the infection isn't caught with this round of antibiotics, that she may develop more serious complications."

"I understand, we'll all watch her."

"Such a thing to happen to her after all her loss." Peter shook his head. He had known Colleen well, and Ian had been a wonderful man as well.

"She will be fine." Vincent encouraged.


	12. Chapter 12

Mathea opened her eyes, and looked around the chamber for the first time with clearer vision. She actually didn't feel like throwing up and her ears were no longer roaring. Her hand and arm still ached, but the pain was less then it had been. She looked down at her other arm and noticed that an IV had been done. Peter, she remembered vaguely of his visit. She didn't know how long she had been looking at around, when she heard someone coming.

"You're awake!" Mary smiled with pleasure, she turned to Tannis who was with her. "Go and get Father." Mary told her. Tannis waved to Mathea but didn't question Mary.

"You sound surprised…" Mathea noted as Mary came to her with a glass of water. Mathea tried to hold it, but noticed that her hand shook so Mary helped her.

"You've been one sick young woman Mathea, we've been waiting for you to come around. When you're fever finally broke last night we figured you'd be awake soon." Mary told her. There was no use in beating around the bush with her, Mathea was too intuitive and smart to expect anything less.

"I remember sending Trinity on ahead to get someone to help me." Mathea admitted. "I don't remember much from then, snippits. Peter came didn't he?"

"Twice." Father answered. "Once because you spiked such a fever, we couldn't get it to lower. You were conscious only slightly though. The second time, he just came to make sure you were improving."

"Oh, how long ago was that?"

"Four days, five if you count today." Mary told her. "Are you hungry?"

"Five days?" Mathea asked in surprise, but she remembered so little of it.

"Mathea, did you want something to eat?" Mary asked again. Mathea sighed deeply and shook her head. Father felt for her pulse and she smiled.

"I'm causing such drama around here." Mathea admitted but new that they would ignore such a comment. She didn't realize at the moment, how concerned they had been those few days. Mathea closed her eyes and before anyone realized it her breathing had become soft and even.

"She'll need sleep more than she'll need food for a few days yet." Father admitted and Mary nodded. "Someone should stay close though,"

"I'll recruit a few women to help out." Mary suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Father agreed and then sat down across from her. "I'll take the first watch."

"You are such a worrier." Mary kissed Father on the forehead before she turned to leave.

Mathea's recovery from her injury was faster than her illness. It was almost a week before Mathea was able to take a few bites of food. She was so weak from the infection that she slept most days and nights. Friends came to visit, but realized that she didn't have the energy to talk much, so they read to her, and shared stories of the goings on. It was distressing for some to see Mathea like she was; normally full of life and energy she had faded significantly.

Mathea woke one morning, the IV had been done for a day or so, so without much thought to how her legs were going to handle her sudden movement Mathea started to climb out of bed. She made it two steps before her legs started to give out on her. Grasping for the chair, Mary came around the corner.

"Mathea! What are you doing?" Mary cried out.

"I thought I'd try to go… Oh never mind… I'm not sure I'm even going to make it back to my bed." Mathea admitted.

"You silly duck, here… Since you're awake, and up. I'll get you in the chair for awhile." Mary held Mathea's arm and manoeuvred Mathea into the chair, brought her a quilt, and some slippers, as well as a shawl. Mathea settled into the chair. Mary brought some tea to her and she drank it slowly as she watched as Mary took the sheets off the bed and replaced them with fresh ones. "Are you ready to get back into bed yet?" Mary asked.

"Actually I think I could manage to sit here awhile longer." Mathea shared.

"Well that sounds like a voice I haven't heard for awhile." Mathea looked up and saw Father and Peter come into the chamber.

"I didn't expect to see you up and sitting, but you look stronger." Peter admitted as he came and sat down across from her.

"It's actually a show. I nearly ended up on my nose a while back. Mary came in and rescued me though."

"You're still quite weak Mathea; I don't suspect you'll be doing classes for another few weeks." Peter warned. "Don't go too fast either with this recovery. Septicaemia isn't a bug you get over in a few days."

"Is that what I had?"

"I suspect, you had all the signs and symptoms. Only problem is that people who get it like that have lower immune systems or health issues. It's isn't something we normally see in healthy young adults like yourself.

"I'm always trying to be different." Mathea tried to joke, but realized it fell flat. Peter moved to look at Mathea's dressing. "I offered to help Father take the stitches out," Peter told her.

"Really," Mathea looked riley at Father. With some careful unwrapping, Mathea saw for the first time the stitches that went down her arm, wrist and upper palm. Mary took her hand and helped her though the procedure.

"Try opening a closing your hand for me." Peter asked, and Mathea did her best her hand slowly and painfully closing and then reopening.

"It's stiff…" Mathea admitted.

"The tendons had been nicked as well, with some work.." Peter shared. He pulled out a splint from his bag.

"This will help to stop the tendons from restricting, keep them stretched out." Peter put it on Mathea's wrist and then looked back at Father. "Work with the same exercises that you did when Arden broke his wrist last year."

"Thank you." Mathea thanked as Peter stood to leave.

"Don't over do it…" Peter reminded and Mathea nodded.

"I'll try not too." Mathea admitted and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you going to make it?" Tannis asked as she turned back to Mathea.

"Yes, just walk a little slower." Mathea suggested. Tannis slowed her pace and the two entered the meeting chamber.

"Mathea, here take my seat." Pascal offered and Mathea sat down. Although she had been off of bed rest for just over a week, Mathea was relieved to take a spot to sit. The group that had assembled were starting the planning for Winterfest. Mathea wanted to be involved in the planning more than anything this year, partly because she was on the giving side of this party for the first time. The second reason was that she hadn't been part of planning a part in a very long time, and wanted to add her thoughts. Mathea listened for most of the meeting, every so often adding her thoughts. The meeting got stuck on topic from the previous years and Mathea closed her eyes, listening to those that needed to talk.

"Oh.." Mathea opened her eyes as she felt herself being lifted up out of the chair.

"The meetings over." Vincent told her. "You fell asleep."

"The meeting was very interesting. I guess the last part got a little dull." Mathea admitted, but didn't insist to be put down as Vincent took her from the chamber. Vincent soon had Mathea back to her own chamber and set her on her bed.

"Thank you, but Vincent. I'm eventually going to have to manage to do all this walking on my own." Mathea laughed.

"Just take a bit and rest before dinner. I know what it's like to work such a bug out of your system."

"I think I'll do that." Mathea had already curled up on her side and Vincent covered her with a quilt form the bottom of her bed.

***

"You don't need to do this…" Mary told Mathea.

"I know, but I want too." Mathea laughed. "I'm feeling like myself again, and I want to share with those what the children have been working on."

"Cullen says that you've been practicing."

"Just a bit, we've busy." Mathea admitted and then stood up. The children had gathered around her as she came closer to the door. They each looked ready to burst with the dance that they were to show those that were guests as well as those that lived within the community. With the children's small dance over, Mathea soon found herself hugging and laughing the rest of the night away. It was good to finally be able to feel like she had finally come home.


End file.
